


Not What They Seem

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Innocence, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's getting use to the differences between back then, and here right now. She's helping with that. She's helping a lot with that. He can almost breathe again. And maybe, maybe he can trust her with the secret that even Steve doesn't know. He wasn't ready then. He's ready now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What They Seem

His voice is deep, with that slight Brooklyn, accent, that he's always had, when he sits a tray of food on the table next to her. "This seat taken?" He knew it wasn't. It took courage, though, to sit next to The Winter Soldier, in the crowded commons area where everyone could see. Most people were sneaky about taking a peek at the famed assassin, others just blatantly stared. She wanted to open a worm hole and send every single one of them to the edge of the galaxy. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve their censure. He was a prisoner of war, brutally tortured, wiped, beaten, cut. You name it, he'd probably had it done to him.

 

When she asks all that he remembers, he's honest with her. Others he'll leave out tiny details, not sure who to trust, besides her or Steve. Even Darcy doesn't know full details yet, and she's 'Steve's Girl." She guesses going through every detail is hard for him. Well, how could it not be? "You know it's never taken. I'm a boring person." She grins up at him, and rolls her eyes. "You're pretty brave, James," she motions to the stack of papers sitting in front of her, over her wrapped sandwich and bottle of water. "I might make you work."

 

"Of that I have no doubt," his grin is pure smoke, and his eyes turn a slight grey, and the familiar pool of heat between her legs is also making itself known. If she wasn't entirely invested in this relationship with Thor now, she would have given time with James a shot. He was sweet, gorgeous, bad-ass, just plain damn sexy, and while she hadn't seen Thor in _months?_ , she had remembrance of him daily, courtesy of her growing abdomen. It wasn't that she wasn't trying to get into contact with him, she yelled at Heimdall every night, much to everyone's dismay. She feels like he should be here. But the fact is, he has to know by now. And he's _not_ here. Which tells her a very different story, and that they are in two very different places in their relationship. She had a lot of growing up to do. She still does, but she still has a few more month to do her growing up, and by then, she figures, she'd already have Thor left behind. _If_ he even bothered to show up.

 

"How's therapy going for you, James? I've been meaning to ask you. Sam's been keeping all those HIPPA procedures in place so we don't hear a single thing. Not that we would ask him to violate your privacy like that. Just sometimes we wonder."

 

He grins at her, and it lights up her face, and her heart jumps, _just a tiny bit._ "I remember growing up, you kept your cards to your vest, and all your problems were held close to you. Something that this modern world does better than we did back then, I think. I think it's helping. I remember more each day, and Sam's so patient with me. I really owe you guys a lot."

 

"You know you don't owe us anything, James. We're glad you're healing."

 

He smiles again, and she's done, so she bites her lip, gives his hand a quick squeeze, before turning back to her equation before she decided to jump him.

 

 

 

 

Bucky is standing at the corner edge of the sparring match, watching Natasha against Clint, assassin versus assassin, and from what he can see it's pretty evenly matched. It's clear the two know each other well, a product of working together for years. For once, he isn't itching to join the fight. The Winter Soldier was a mystery to him, when he was in mode, he didn't realize it, and he didn't know anything that had happened while he was in mode. Natasha said that he nearly killed her. Twice. He believes her. He doesn't remember though. He's since apologized, and she's accepted with more grace than he probably deserves. 

 

Steve clears his throat behind him, his brows raised in question, and motions to the mat. "Spar?"

 

He shakes his head, amused. Steve loves to spar with him. He doesn't have to hold back, but he's having a good day today. Lunch with Jane always put him in a better mood, but today, she was actually more talkative than usual. _Flirty_ , almost. And while everyone knew of his tiny/huge infatuation with the petite, brunette scientist, Jane had not shown any interest really in starting any relationship. At all. With anyone. It kind of put a sour feeling in his stomach. He use to be able to get any girl he wanted. Forties slang, and innocent flirting didn't do the trick anymore. 

 

Steve was amused by it and more than once called him on it. Punk got his girl, rather easily. Must be the serum. What once was so easy for Bucky, Steve had in spades now. But Jane wasn't just any woman. Not anymore. She was about to be a mother, and he didn't know how he felt about that. They played the rules of domestic bliss fast and loose now days. A non-married woman being a single mother wasn't necessarily unheard of back then, but it wasn't as celebrated as it was now. Steve didn't seem to have an issue with it, and even embraced the thought of a little one in the tower, as did most of the residents. What people on the outside world didn't realize was that the tower was a pretty grim place to live. People that lived here, most of them, including the scientists, had some serious issues. So when Jane announced she was pregnant, with all the pomp and circumstance the same as if she were announcing she was attending a funeral, the tower seemed a little lighter. Even he had admitted that. 

 

And he could never, would never, put any blame on her for this, not when she really had something to look forward to. This wasn't really her plan, she'd at least opened up to him about that. She didn't even think that she and Thor were compatible that way. But as much as she was scared, she was looking forward to this next step, this next challenge. And like Darcy had told him, Jane was putting her life into perspective for her future, and her child's future, and that was important to her now. He'd thought about that as well. He understood. Just like she understood him.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steve's voice interrupts his reverie and nudges him gently.

 

"Worth more than that, Pal."

 

"I bet I can guess."

 

"I'm sure you can."

 

"You're becoming too predictable, Barnes."

 

"We share a wall, Punk. I can count, down to the second when Darcy does that thing that makes you shriek."

 

Steve turns pink.

 

"Predictable my fucking ass," Bucky smirks, and goes back to watching Natasha and Clint. "Maybe, Natasha. If you hook your leg over his left shoulder, and do that again, you'd disable him a lot faster. But you have to make sure your foot hits him right..." Natasha's foot hits that spot, and Clint moans in pain. "There." Natasha smiles in glee, and Clint cusses.

 

"No more lessons from the master assassin for you, Nat!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I have a thing in all my stories about Jane and her having babies. I don't know why. It's a thing. I may have Jane feels. But I'll let you guys vote on gender this time! Please review, and let me know what you think.


End file.
